


Crimson potraits

by Icedvalkyria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Captain America - Freeform, Drama, Fluff, HYDRA Trash Party, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Human Tony, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Maria también, No sé bien cómo es ese tag, Según yo Howard aquí intentó ser un buen padre, Seme Steve, Shota, Shota Tony, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Supongo (?), Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, Tortura, Torture, Tragedy, Uke Tony, Vampire Steve
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedvalkyria/pseuds/Icedvalkyria
Summary: Cuando Steve Rogers es condenado a una vida eterna, piensa que sólo se trataría de un desenlace casi monótono y acompañada de muertes en su entorno, además de en sus manos. Lo que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza es que al dedicar esos días iba a encariñarse tanto con un pequeño niño, cosa que no sólo le brindaba una fortuita dicha sino que podría representar su condena mucho más agónica de lo esperado. [Steve x Tony] [Victorian!AU]





	1. Etéreo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShimizuBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimizuBlack/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Los siguientes personajes no son de mi pertenencia, estos le pertenecen a la franquicia de cómics Marvel.
> 
> Pareja: Steve x Tony
> 
> Advertencias: Relaciones homosexuales, futuro lemon (Sip, esto tendrá fondue~), violencia (lo más seguro). Será un shota al principio, luego tocará el Stony con un Tony adulto que será parte del resto de la historia, por lo que quiero que mantengan esto en cuenta.
> 
> Dedicado a: Mrs. Rogers-Stark que alimenta mi alma con sus historias Stony y que debería actualizar varias ;w; También quiero darle dedicatoria a todas y cada una de las seguidoras de Shingeki no Homo 2.0 ¡Gracias por los más de 35k likes! <3

**Crimson potraits**

**.**

> _Una vida efímera vale más ante los ojos de un hombre eterno. La mortalidad le haría disfrutar todo a su tiempo, las vivencias se suman y al momento de partir puede admirar su repertorio antes de descansar por siempre. Pero para alguien que no tiene un límite, con una recopilación infinita de vivencias resulta cruel que despierte sentimientos por alguien al que debe ver partir._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

**Capítulo uno: Etéreo**

Soledad, podría definirlo como la ausencia de compañía. Pero, ¿Realmente era algo así?

Steven Grant Rogers lo había pensado así por un tiempo; muy al principio la soledad sólo se ve como algo netamente negativo, demasiado doloroso y melancólico para sobrellevarlo en una infinidad de años. Sin embargo, cuando esa soledad se acopla al silencio y se cuenta con una cantidad de tiempo considerable, le permite a cualquiera darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

Por ejemplo, que en medio de la quietud empiece a apreciar ciertos elementos que quizá no había notado antes de no ser que comenzara a prestarle más atención. Reparar en los colores verdosos que resaltan en la nieve blanca de una tarde de invierno, más el precioso contraste del cielo naranja con la nívea escarcha; el melodioso cantar de un pájaro al amanecer; ese difuminado grisáceo que se forma en todo el firmamento al empezar una llovizna. Podría hacer una lista enorme de aquello que le resultaba hermoso, todo lo capaz salpicar un poco de regocijo en su vida tan monótona y apesadumbrada.

Anthony, el pequeño primogénito de Howard, encabezaría la lista con su tierna sonrisa de infante. En verdad que ese pequeño ser era lo suficientemente adorable como para sentir de nuevo que su corazón bombeaba calidez en lugar de frialdad.

* * *

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre las oscuras tejas mientras que el cielo nocturno se coloreaba fugazmente al momento de relampaguear. Los truenos eran escandalosos, pero no lo perturbaban ni un poco, ya en sí los chasquidos de la leña consumiéndose en la chimenea más las delicadas notas de un piano le daban un toque tranquilizador al ambiente.

Se respiraba un aroma a serenidad en esa sala decorada con un tapiz floreado y Steven se mostraba inalterable en ese momento mientras que veía la madera chispeante arder entre los ladrillos que rodeaban a esta. No obstante, aquél hombre de cabellos rubios estaba sumido en la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, algunos años llevaba ya asistiendo a la lujosa mansión de los Stark y aún con toda la cordialidad con la que era tratado y esos dos años y medio de conocer a sus anfitriones se sentía como un total extraño invadiendo los confines de una pareja aristócrata.

Quizá alguien diría, ¿quién no quisiera estar en su lugar? Nada más y nada menos que en una de las mansiones más grandes y lujosas de toda Inglaterra, ganándose el primer lugar entre las casas más espléndidas entre los aristócratas de York. No obstante, dejando eso de lado, no era incomodidad por falta de atención de los dueños y toda la servidumbre, simplemente se sentía fuera de lugar y muy poco merecedor de la actitud solemne de la pareja Stark. Era como ya formar parte de esa familia y a la vez sentirse como un total extraño arremetiendo en su entorno. De todos modos, él sólo era un simple pintor, mas no algún noble con apellido importante o parte de la burguesía. No había nacido en una cuna adinerada, incluso era extranjero.

Aparte... ni siquiera era humano. Lo fue alguna vez, pero ya no.

─ Steve... Steven, te estoy hablando.

Aquello fue suficiente para hacerle salir de sus pensamientos y volver sus ojos azules al hombre que había tratado de llamar su atención. La introspectiva se había vuelto una manía desde que se sumió a una soledad que duró un par de años, y aunque ahora contaba con la compañía de alguien, esto se mantenía. De vuelta a lo mismo; contaba con la presencia de buenas personas, no obstante se sentía solo en ese mundo colosal.

─ Lo lamento, señor Stark ─ Dijo con una leve sonrisa y un tono que emitía educación, además del respeto que le tenía al hombre castaño.

─ En verdad... si hubiese manera de que el hombre leyera la mente de otro, no me vendría mal aprender tal habilidad. Por lo menos sabría qué cosa tan interesante hay en esa vieja chimenea ─ Dijo Howard Stark rebosante de ironía como siempre ─ ¿Qué? ¿En serio no te gustó el vino? Vamos que es una cosecha antigua, se estuvo fermentando por una generación anterior a la mía.

─ ¿Por qué piensa que no me gustó? Es un buen vino ─ Le aseguró con cortesía.

─ Tu copa está casi igual, o eso veo. Quizá ni siquiera lo probaste ─ Howard le miró serio y de manera meticulosa, buscando cualquier rastro que delatara qué pasaba por la cabeza de su misterioso amigo.

Steven vaciló un poco antes de contestar.

─ No quise despreciar su ofrecimiento, sólo que, desafortunadamente, no tengo mucha sed ─ Argumentó sin que hubiese una variación en su rostro de simpatía pese al leve encogimiento de hombros.

─ ¿Quién bebe vino por sed?

El rubio no sabía cómo excusarse. En verdad no tenía sed, aunque no podría darle la misma definición a la antigua sensación que, para él, aún conserva el mismo nombre. Simplemente eran dos sensaciones abrumadoramente distintas. La sed que antes sentía no le robaba todo rastro de humanidad y cordura al punto de convertirle en un depredador salvaje. En momentos como aquellos se le complicaba reconocerse a sí mismo.

Dejando eso de lado, lo mejor era pensar en una excusa más coherente.

─ Vamos, querido. No corrompas la inocencia del joven Rogers con esas manías que ya te traes ─ Intervino la consorte de Howard que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharles. Rogers se sintió salvado en ese instante. Hacía unos segundos había acabado la pista musical que se traducía de las suaves manos de María, por lo que las yemas de sus dedos habían abandonado el piano que estaba tocando.

Steve la observó al igual que Howard. La joven mujer de cabellos claros se levantó para aferrarse al brazo de su señor esposo y se acomodó algunos mechones tras la oreja con total elegancia, se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa, el cabello dorado oscuro enmarcaba sus delicados rasgos, donde resaltaban sus ojos color almendra. No sonreía por la actitud de reproche que tenía hacia su marido, pero en aquellos ojos parecía irradiar la más pura felicidad.

─ Pensé que quizá le daría un poco más de inspiración ─ Contestó el hombre castaño sin que hubiese rastro de culpa en aquello ─. Mira nada más sus otras obras. ¿Imaginas qué tal saldrían si se soltara un poco más gracias al vino? ─ Howard elevó la mirada a la pared con tapiz que estaba decorado con varios cuadros que le había comprado al rubio, trazado con las manos y pinceladas de este ─ Simplemente magnífico.

─ Sí, pero no deberías obligar al pobre muchacho a que beba ─ María frunció el ceño fingiendo enojo.

─ No, por favor, no hay de qué preocuparse. No me está obligando ─ Volvió a hablar por fin el rubio, quien deslizó sus ojos celestes al reloj de madera que se hallaba a un costado de la elegante sala en la que se encontraban ─ De todos modos, ya deberíamos empezar. Lo más seguro es que el cuadro esté listo hoy mismo.

A esto María le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Tanto ella como Howard estaban ansiosos por el resultado final, tanto como cuando Steven los retrató luego de su boda como obsequio de ésta. A fin y al cabo, les emocionaba capturar y materializar la imagen de ellos dos contentos por la próxima llegada de su primogénito, quién crecía en el vientre de María todavía y que pronto nacería. En menos de un mes estaría con ellos, según los cálculos del médico que los ha estado visitando regularmente.

Steve dejó la copa llena de vino, el cual en verdad nunca probó, en la pequeña mesa de madera que se situaba frente al sofá en el que había estado sentado todo ese rato, se levantó del asiento y acomodó mejor su chaqueta gris oscuro.

─ Continuemos entonces con lo que dejamos ayer. Entre más pronto empecemos, más pronto acabaremos ─ Dicho esto le sonrió a la pareja antes de que subieran a la habitación principal.

* * *

Steve Rogers, fue alguna vez un soldado de la milicia estadounidense, ahora se dedicaba a la pintura, actividad que alimentaba su alma, o lo que quedaba de ésta... No era algo sencillo de explicar. Desde que fue transformado y condenado a la eternidad sentía que parte de su alma había muerto junto con su vida como humano. Él jamás había pedido tal cosa, es decir, no era más que un martirio, fue castigado por su único delito: intentar defender a una mujer de las garras de dos hombres. ¿Eso estuvo mal? No lo consideró nunca así, sólo que él y su mejor amigo habían caído en una trampa, y la vida de su amigo ─un hermano para él─ más su mortalidad fueron el precio a pagar por morder el anzuelo.

¿Y ahora? No era más que un maldito vampiro.

Nunca habría imaginado lo reales que son esas criaturas, siempre consideró que los vampiros no eran más que cuentos de terror para asustar a aquellos que eran de una mente un poco débil, o como una excusa del porque algún familiar o parte del ganado de una persona desaparecían. Después de todo, ninguna fuente "confiable" hablaba sobre la existencia de estos, no era algo que saliera en la prensa, no eran más que menciones ─para él─ ficticias, era lo que Steve pensaba, y vaya que fue golpeado por la realidad al enterarse de lo equivocado que estaba, y de la peor manera.

¿Había sido por eso? ¿Fue castigado por ser escéptico? De ser así, hubiera preferido ser como muchos de esos hombres supersticiosos, quizá ellos no pasarían por algo como esto.

Ahora tenía que pasearse la infinidad de sus días andando por un mundo que no aceptaría a los seres gélidos. De todos modos, ¿Por qué deberían aceptarlos? No se sentía siquiera en posición o con el derecho de rogar por aceptación e integración de su especie en la sociedad humana. Los vampiros no eran más que una amenaza inminente, él mismo fue una víctima de ello y ahora se había convertido en el mismo monstruo que lo atacó. Cosa que le causaba desagrado en cualquier sentido.

Forzosamente lleva toda esa información muy guardada, mantenía celosamente en secreto su nueva condición ─si es que se le podía llamar así─ y procuraba ser lo más cuidadoso posible. Lo que menos quería era dañar a gente inocente, pero inevitablemente a causa de esa molesta y febril sed había terminado haciendo lo contrario. Su cuerpo actúa solo en medio del tortuoso torbellino de una sed imparable, arrancando vidas inocentes. No conocía a sus víctimas, por lo que no podría juzgar si le habían hecho alguna vez daño al mundo, no era una defensa de ideales en medio de la guerra, sólo era él quitándose la sensación de sed y absorbiendo la vitalidad de un ser humano. Nada más.

Arrancó más de una vida sólo para aliviar sus más bajos instintos, cosa que le hacía sentir vergüenza y desprecio a su persona, por lo que luego de darse cuenta de en qué se había convertido, no perdió tiempo y huyó de la civilización en seguida. No se ocupó de planificar alguna muerte como justificación, simplemente se fue, la desaparición del soldado Steven Grant Rogers era más que suficiente. Prefería que cualquier conocido se olvidara de su nombre, de su rostro y su existencia, quizá esta era una de las ventajas de ser un extranjero que ─para ese entonces─ estaba en Reino Unido temporalmente.

¿Un desertor? No le interesaba si le llamaran así. Su prioridad en aquellos momentos era desaparecer del mundo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo yendo y viniendo entre campos abiertos y la profundidad del bosque. Alimentándose de la sangre de algunos animales y de vez en cuando de algún desventurado cazador que estuviese por allí. Odiaba su nueva naturaleza, sus nuevos instintos que le eran tan difíciles de controlar.

Día tras día se volvía un hombre más frío y taciturno, en medio de aquella pesadilla de la que no parecía poder despertar. Días que iban aglomerándose en semanas, que luego se transformaron en meses. Al año, había logrado aprender un poco de sí mismo y su nueva naturaleza; el cómo tener cierto control de su sed por sangre, de qué hora a qué hora podría arriesgarse a salir de una caverna oscura o una cabaña abandonada, hasta qué tipo de clima le favorecía y cuál no. Calculaba mejor cada cuánto debía alimentarse, por más que quería alejarse de todo rastro de civilización, acabaría topándose con algún humano al que atacaría sin quererlo.

En una de aquellas cabañas abandonadas que ocupó se había topado con varios lienzos limpios, pinturas y pinceles, aquello le hizo recordar que en esos momentos de tensión por la que pasaba al principio de cuando se unió al ejército drenaba sus emociones en algún papel, ya sea con trazos simples o incluso dibujando alguna forma específica. En aquél instante lo pensó: ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora? Quizá ya no fuese humano y aunque se sentía tan totalmente cambiado todavía estaba acumulando una infinidad de emociones en su cuerpo inmortalizado.

Pintó. Pintaba lo que sea; lo que llegara a su mente, lo que veía, lo que sentía, todo con un aire de desesperación que se notaba palpable al ver el resultado.

Tenía tiempo de sobra, contaba con un espacio grande por lo que dejó que sus manos dejaran toda esa tormenta de emociones en los lienzos de aquella vieja cabaña que quizá fue alguna vez el taller de alguien. Esta nueva actividad se volvió su manía; casi como una terapia. Cada vez que pintaba, de alguna forma sentía parte de su humanidad volver como el sol en medio de la lluvia, se podría decir que al volverse un tanto adicto a esta actividad se vio forzado a tener que dejar ese pequeño escondite y regresar a un sitio concurrido por personas, enfrentar su nueva realidad y su naturaleza después de aquél "renacimiento". Porque, ¿de dónde sacaría más de los materiales para aquella actividad que le hacía sentirse vivo? Era lo único que lo lograba consolar. No hablaba con nadie, por lo que se volvería loco si paraba de hacer aquello que le hacía sentir humano.

Quizá su alma no se había vuelto cenizas después de todo.

Un poco desconfiado, pero más decidido se dirigió paulatinamente a la ciudad más cercana. Empezando por pueblos pequeños hasta llegar a pueblos más concurridos e industrializados. En verdad huir por siempre le llegó a parecer improbable.

Fue así como acabó conociendo a Howard Stark. Una vez que pintaba un paisaje con un lago congelado y rodeado de nieve, increíblemente aquél hombre se le acercó a pesar de lo harapiento que se encontraba. Prácticamente era un Don Nadie, cubierto con una capucha y unos guantes de cuero demasiado finos para alguien que estuviese en la calle como él. Llevaba puesta una mezcla de ropas finas junto a otras demasiado desgastadas, cualquiera pensaría ─y estaba seguro que muchos de los que lo vieron pensaron─ que se trataba de algún mendigo o un ladrón con talento, y para su pesar no se equivocaban tanto, lo que más usaba eran las prendas de algunas de sus víctimas luego de enterrarlos en un intento de mostrarles respeto y perdón. No obstante Stark fue capaz de acercarse y admirar su trabajo, el cual le había sido lo suficientemente de su agrado como para comprar un par de obras y pedirle que hiciera más de estas. Ya luego frecuentaba el mismo lugar y terminaban viéndose. Charlaban casi a diario de temas triviales, en los que el estatus de ambos parecía ser un elemento inexistente para ellos. No había temor de parte del castaño como pasaba con muchas personas.

Repentinamente habían cosechado una amistad que se hacía cada vez más fuerte a través de los meses. A pesar de ello, se cuidaba de que Stark o su esposa no descubrieran su naturaleza hematófaga. No fue juzgado por cómo se veía ni cómo se comportaba a simple vista; tan misterioso y que siempre acudía a ellos luego del descenso del sol.

Steven llegó a preguntarse: ¿Sería lo mismo si supieran que era un vampiro? En verdad lo dudaba. Así que, ¿Para qué arriesgarse? Lo último que quería era arruinar esa pequeña amistad que también formaba parte de las cosas que le agregaban un poco más de color en su vida monótona.

* * *

Posteriormente a ubicar todo el escenario igual que antes, Steven se dispuso a continuar con lo que llevaba pintando desde hacía unos pocos días.

Le había estado invirtiendo un poco más de tiempo en comparación a lo que invertía comúnmente para sus otras obras, por dos razones. En primer lugar, resulta ser un momento importantísimo para la pareja Stark, por lo que el resultado debía ser competente y lo más cercano a la perfección, estaba siendo muy detallista y dedicado a cada rincón del lienzo que coloreaba con afán. La segunda razón es que gracias a la condición actual de María, no podían obligarla a mantenerse en una misma posición durante tanto rato. No estaba de pie, pero mantenerse inmóvil en una pose, por más que estuviese sentada, le causaba cierto agotamiento.

La estancia era iluminada por las velas y lámparas de la habitación, pues para ese entonces ya había anochecido, esa tenue iluminación le daba un toque elegante al entorno que rodeaba a la pareja. Todavía le parecía extraño que insistieran tanto que él fuese el responsable de capturar el momento con sus pinceles conociendo ya su estilo tan melancólico al momento de retratar algo. ¿Por qué no buscar a otro artista que supiera reflejar la calidez de una familia? Sus cuadros siempre parecían ser pintados con un aire gélido y un poco triste. Pero aun con esto a los Stark les gustaba, Steven podía captar la alegría de los Stark, pero se reflejaba de una manera tan distinta, era la alegría traducida con escalas en azul, la cual era capaz de colocar nostálgico hasta una persona que desconoce totalmente a quienes se encontraban en esa pieza.

Steven se esmeró en pintar el brillo que irradiaba los ojos de María, también las manos de los esposos aferrando el redondo vientre que se envolvía en las telas de ese precioso vestido color uva que caía en esa protuberancia con gracia y delicadeza. Todos los colores de la habitación, junto al de las vestiduras de Howard y María se mezclaban con armonía y Steve simplemente se ocupaba de traducir todo al dialecto de las pinceladas.

No faltaba alguno que otro comentario de parte de Howard, quejándose falsamente de lo fastidiado que se encontraba en ese lugar, además de ciertas risas que soltaban ambos por esa actitud. Steven también les sonreía, pero luego les pedía que se ubicaran en posición para continuar. Entonces había notado el tercer factor del porque se tardaba más en esa ocasión.

Rogers luego de "renacer" pudo notar que tenía una habilidad para capturar el tiempo y llevarlo consigo en su infinidad de años. No sólo capturaba los momentos en pinturas, sino también en su memoria. Se llegó a preguntar, ¿Esto lo lograría hacer siempre? ¿Recordar al transcurrir de las décadas? No había cumplido su primera década como vampiro, pero pensar en la inmortalidad le llevaba a hacer esta clase de análisis. Pues le gustaría conservar esta clase de momentos por siempre aunque sea como un buen recuerdo, así como todavía recordaba la voz de su madre, esos días en que su padre y madre disfrutaban la calidez de una chimenea en el invierno. Asimismo como cuando una persona va creciendo se van olvidando de ciertos eventos, ¿Él olvidaría estas cosas?

Por más importantes que sean ciertos eventos, se pierden a través del tiempo.

De nuevo sintió temor a los días inacabables. Se mantuvo entonces concentrado en su cuadro en todo el rato restante. Estaba pintando, por lo que su alma había vuelto de nuevo a su cuerpo y se sintió humano. Buscó aferrarse a esta sensación y procuró disfrutar el momento antes de que se rompiera ese hechizo.

* * *

Era raro que Steve se quedara en ese sitio a mediados de Marzo y rozando ya a Abril. La temperatura no le favorecería mucho, cada día era un poco más caluroso que el anterior en las tardes, tenía más limitado su horario ya que tardaba un poco más en llegar el anochecer. En verdad, era la primera vez en la que se atrevía a quedarse por allí en tiempos tornándose más calurosos. Lo que menos podría permitirse era el ambiente veraniego, porque acabaría haciéndole daño.

Teniendo todo esto en cuenta, ¿Por qué Steven no había migrado de nuevo a una zona más fría en huida de la finalización de la primavera? Sencillo, le había prometido a Howard estar allí para la llegada de su primogénito. Casi nadie tenía conocimiento de cuál era su morada, o, mejor dicho, Howard Stark era el único que sabía de esta. Está de más decir que Steve no era alguien que esperara visitas. Por lo tanto, cuando escuchó la campanilla de su puerta casi al atardecer, supo que debía tratarse de alguien tratando de comunicarle algo sobre Stark.

No se movió de su sitio, las cortinas seguían cubriendo las ventanas celosamente, alejando los rayos del sol para que no llegaran a su piel. Aguardó a que el hombre tras la puerta se cansara, como si la pieza estuviese vacía. Fue al momento en el que se deslizó un papel bajo la puerta en que decidió acercarse sigiloso. Y como lo había pensado, era un mensaje de parte de Howard, anunciándole que María estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Quiso ir en seguida, en verdad lo deseaba. Y allí de nuevo maldecía ser una criatura nocturna. Howard y María se habían vuelto personas importantes para él, podría estar con ellos en ese momento, Howard le anunciaba este evento tan significativo y él no podría ir de inmediato como le gustaría.

El rubio dejó salir un bufido. Cómo detestaba ser un vampiro.

No le quedó más que esperar más tiempo, corriendo de vez en vez un poco la cortina para probar la iluminación. Gracias a la época tenía que esperar más tiempo al atardecer que era el momento un poco más indicado, pero ni siquiera las nubes le favorecían mucho en un principio. Al llegar el momento en el que pudo ver que sería un poco más seguro para él, decidió salir de sus confines.

Se cubrió como tantas veces lo hacía, colocándose tantas telas pudiera, usando un pesado saco, guantes, una bufanda que cubría su rostro desde su nariz hasta abajo, Se colocó una capucha también para que los esbozos de sol restante no le molestaran en lo que quedaba de su rostro semi-expuesto. Hecho todo esto emprendió su camino hasta la mansión Stark.

La oscuridad se hizo presente junto a él en aquella lujosa casa. Se sintió avergonzado por tardarse tanto, ¿Cómo lo vería a la cara? ¿Qué le diría? Encima de eso, ¿Todo había salido bien? Sabía de sobra lo riesgoso y duro que era un parto y era el primer bebé que la señora Stark traía al mundo. La angustia se apoderó de él, todo por no haber estado presente desde un principio. Sin embargo la calma volvió cuando saludó a parte de la servidumbre y le anunciaron que todo iba bien.

En cuestión de un par de minutos se encontró con Stark.

─ Entonces sí estás vivo ─ Expresó el hombre de brazos cruzados.

Rogers lo miró en silencio, sin saber bien qué responder. Tenía razones para molestarse, le había prometido estar allí, y hasta para eso llegaba tarde. Miró el reloj del vestíbulo el cual marcaba las diez y treinta de la noche. Sin duda alguna, la había echado a perder.

─ Lo lamento. En verdad quería estar aquí desde antes, sólo... ─ No supo cómo continuar, miró los ojos del castaño por unos segundos, mostrándole su arrepentimiento pero sin poder ser del todo honesto con él.

No quería perder esto, sabía bien que no debía encariñarse con alguien, porque el día en que notaran lo que en realidad es lo rechazarían, lo odiarían. Nada más pensarlo, era doloroso.

─ Oye, ya quita esa cara, ¿Quieres? ─ El rubio reaccionó al llamado de Howard ─. No es para tanto, ya me acostumbré a que llegues tarde a lo que sea que te invite. Por suerte, siguen despiertos ─ Comentó Howard fijándose ahora en el reloj.

Despiertos. Eso quiere decir que todo salió bien.

─ ¿No subirás? ─ Preguntó el de aspecto mayor caminando ya hacia las escaleras.

─ Sí ─ Replicó Steve.

Se dispuso a quitarse los guantes y la bufanda mientras que subía los escalones. La capucha ya le colgaba de la nuca, por lo que sus hebras doradas eran iluminadas por las lámparas del lugar.

─ ¿Entonces es Natasha o...?

─ María me ganó. Es Anthony ─ Respondió Howard.

Steven sonrió, entonces habían tenido un varón. A simple vista, Howard se notaba tan de buen humor que supuso que todo estaba bien con María y Anthony.

El ojiazul se halló a sí mismo envuelto en entusiasmo y ansiedad, lo cual eran emociones tan humanas que por mucho tiempo pensó que no volvería a sentir a tal intensidad, pero allí estaban, se sentía ansioso con cada paso que daba adelante. Quizá esto sucedía porque... estuvo tanto tiempo solo, y porque aunque se siga sintiendo un extraño que no encaja del todo, María y Howard se habían vuelto lo más cercano a una familia.

Incluso, antes de traspasar el umbral de la habitación principal, había intentado imaginarse como sería un hijo de ellos dos.

Pero ya estaba allí, dentro de la habitación de la pareja Stark, donde se divisaba la enorme cama, un par de criadas allí atendiendo a María que se hallaba en ésta, apoyada del respaldo. La mujer llevaba un pequeño bultito en los brazos, muy bien envuelto en mantas. Su semblante denotaba cansancio, pero no por eso se veía infeliz, muy al contrario, Steven pensó que nunca antes había visto un rostro tan lleno de felicidad.

─ Steven, ¿Cómo está? Ya pensaba que no vendría. Sé bien que es un joven ocupado ─ Expresó la mujer con una pequeña y amable sonrisa en sus labios.

─ Prometí que vendría, señora Stark.

La mujer rió suavemente.

─ Sigue siendo demasiado formal ─ Observó al ojiazul mientras que se acercaba a ella. Se dejó envolver por Howard que acababa de tomar asiento a su lado ─. Steven, quiero que tenga el placer de conocer a nuestro hijo ─ Pronunció moviendo un poco a la criatura en sus brazos ─ Él es Anthony Edward.

Rogers lo miró, era pequeño, estaba despierto pero muy tranquilo, no era molesto y escandaloso como muchos describían a los bebés. Aún envuelto en las cobijas se podía notar la piel delicada con un ligero color rosado que delataba la vitalidad de aquel niño. Era realmente precioso.

─ ¿No quieres sostenerlo un momento? ─ Le ofreció Howard.

─ ¿Huh? ¿Por qué lo dice?

─ Vamos, un bebé no te va a morder, así vas a conocer mejor a mi hijo.

El rubio asintió y se acercó lo suficiente extendiendo los brazos. De nuevo estaba nervioso, él estaba consciente de que su fuerza no era la misma a la de antes, y aunque ya había aprendido a tener control sobre esta para parecer normal, no se sentía del todo seguro de poder sostenerlo. Era muy pequeño, frágil y etéreo. Podría romperlo si se descuidaba y lo que menos quería era eso.

─ No tienes por qué estar nervioso ─ María se rió y fue colocando a Anthony en los brazos de Steven.

Se escuchó un pequeño quejido de la diminuta criatura, pero seguía tranquilo. El rubio lo acunó con muchísimo cuidado, ahora al tenerle más de cerca lo pudo observar mejor. No se equivocó al pensar que era precioso. Sus ojitos entreabiertos mostraban un color avellana como los que portaba la madre. También entre la tela de la manta se asomaban varios pelitos color castaño.

En ese instante Steve sintió que le faltaba el aire. No como cuando tenía sed, ni a causa de agonía, simplemente era por la profunda emoción que llevaba años sin experimentar. Sentía la más pura sensación de regocijo al llevar a ese ser tan hermoso e inocente en sus brazos. Era poco merecedor de eso, no estaba orgulloso de los pecados que había cometido y que irremediablemente seguiría cumpliendo. ¿Lo ensuciaba? Estaba tocando con sus manos manchadas de sangre al ser más puro y casto que podría haber conocido, pero al mismo tiempo no se arrepentía porque de nueva cuenta se sintió vivo.

Era como volver a ser humano nuevamente.

Sintió la calidez de un de las manitas rozar la piel gélida de su mano, y en ese entonces sintió que podía sonreír genuinamente otra vez.

Era lógico que esto estaba mal, entre más se encariñara o se aferrara a algo, más duro sería el golpe al momento de perderlo. Pero no quería alejarse, ya no. Se las arreglaría para conservar este pequeño lujo de entrar al mundo de los vivos. No sólo eso, sino que los protegería, a ellos tres que ahora eran como su familia. ¿Podría llamarles así? No lo sabía, pero por lo menos les llamaría así a sus adentros, no era necesario revelar eso.

Definitivamente, entre más tiempo observaba a Anthony, su afecto se extendía, los esbozos de su alma crecían.

¿Su corazón volvía a latir? Eso parecía.

Pensó de nuevo en su eternidad. Y en que si en verdad le dieran a elegir que recuerdo conservar en su memoria, escogería aquella noche de un 29 de Marzo.

...Continuará...

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo:_** Manos cálidas en dedos fríos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Ok, es la primera vez que publico en esta plataforma o.o Sólo digo que es mi primera vez en este Fandom ;v; Just soy una amateur en el Fandom MCU (El único universo de Marvel que manejo por ahora), a pesar de eso me gusta aprender y mejorar ;3 
> 
> Hago mi mayor esfuerzo por apegarme a los personajes, si ven que estoy fallando pueden decirme para ver cómo podría corregir.


	2. Manos cálidas en dedos fríos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está dedicado a Isabella Wigetta, formando así parte del especial #TresAñitosShipeandoHomosConBella (???) De paso ya pasó su cumpleaños y no he podido inventar algo decente unú

**Capítulo dos: Manos cálidas en dedos fríos**

La época decembrina estaba lejos de ser su favorita. Diciembre siempre le traía muy malos recuerdos. Increíblemente había sido el mes en el que pasaron los acontecimientos más amargos de su vida, comenzando desde la muerte de su madre hasta la fecha en la que fue convertido en inmortal. Un mes tan festivo para muchos y parecía que el mundo quisiera burlarse de él por traerle desgracias en esas fechas.

Sin embargo, tenía que verle el lado bueno a esta época, el invierno le favorecía mucho, podía pasar más tiempo con esa farsa de ser un humano más de esa ciudad, por lo que también podría dedicar más tiempo a sus visitas en la casa de los Stark, ellos eran su escape después de todo, invierno era su oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con esas personas a las que le tenía un inmenso cariño. Por lo tanto, no se quejaba tanto del clima invernal sólo así no tendría que estar huyendo tanto de los rayos de sol que bañaban la ciudad en el día. Sólo le bastaba cubrirse bien con sus prendas y salir un par de horas después del mediodía, con eso no llamaría tanto la atención.

Ese día estaba vestido con una capucha negra, guantes y una bufanda de invierno, todo para cubrirse del sol, al pisar la entrada principal de la mansión pensó por un momento que sería recibido por Jarvis, el mayordomo de la familia, quien regularmente lo recibía en cada una de sus visitas, pero en cambio fue un niño de unos cuatro años quién le abrió la puerta y luego le rodeó con sus tiernos bracitos, entregándole un cálido abrazo en una de sus piernas.

— ¡Steve! ¡Quiero un cuento! ¡Un cuento! — Fue la bienvenida que recibió del primogénito de los Stark.

Detrás del chiquillo venía a paso apresurado un hombre rubio vestido con un traje negro formal. No aparentaba mucha edad, pero sí se veía un poco mayor que Steve —en apariencia—, era casi de la misma altura de éste pero se veía más esbelto.

— Joven Anthony, recuerde que no debe ir hasta la puerta usted solo. Estamos en invierno y sabe que puede enfermarse con una sola ventisca — Le reprochó el fiel mayordomo de la familia —. Sin contar lo peligroso que puede ser — Continuó cubriendo al niño rápidamente con una de las bufandas que tomó del perchero que estaba junto a la puerta. En verdad hacía frío ese día, el viento soplaba fuerte y le parecía increíble recibir visitas con ese clima, no podría permitir que el pequeño Stark se resfriara por un descuido.

El pequeño infló las mejillas disgustado por el reproche.

— Pero quiero que Steve me lea un cuento...

— Los modales, joven Anthony.

El niño entonces suspiró fastidiado.

— Quiero que el señor Rogers me lea un cuento... — Volvió a insistir el castaño.

Ante esto Steven soltó una pequeña carcajada luego de observar toda la escena enternecido.

— Está bien, no me molesta que me llame por mi nombre — Le aclaró al mayordomo con una pequeña sonrisa —. Igualmente gracias, señor Jarvis.

— Siempre a la orden, señor Rogers — Contestó el otro rubio con una sonrisa amistosa.

Edwin Jarvis era desde hace años el mayordomo principal de la familia Stark, Steven no sabía bien cuánto tiempo estaba al servicio de la familia, sólo sabe que para cuando conoció a Howard ya Jarvis se encontraba trabajando con ellos en aquella enorme mansión. A pesar de que casi toda la servidumbre se encargaba de cuidar de Anthony, Jarvis era uno de los más apegados al niño, él desde el nacimiento del castaño dedicaba parte de su tiempo para cuidarlo y mimarlo.

Jarvis cerró de nuevo las puertas de la mansión luego de que Rogers entrara a la estancia. Seguido a esto, Steven se acuclilló a la altura de Anthony, recibiendo así otro abrazo de parte del pequeño niño de cabello castaño. Segundos después el menor de los Stark jadeó y se apartó un poco, mirando al rubio alterado, como si de la nada fuese consciente de alguna situación terrible que envolviera a su amigo Steve.

— Steve, estás muy frío — Comentó el niño percatado de la baja temperatura de la piel del mayor en el momento en el que su mejilla rozó la contraria al abrazarlo —. Jarvis, Steve está muy frío. ¡Se va a enfermar! — Exclamó lleno de preocupación, con aquellos ojitos color chocolate un poco cristalizados de repente.

— Puedo ofrecerle un cálido té de canela, señor Rogers. No es bueno que haya decidido venir con menudo clima.

— No, estoy bien — Le contestó Rogers con una despreocupación impresionante.

— ¿Té de jengibre con miel?

— No es necesario.

— ¿Negro entonces?

— De verdad estoy bien. Gracias — Volvió a asegurarle ante todas las insistencias.

— Pero, Steve, tienes frío — Anthony lo siguió mirando preocupado, haciendo un pequeño puchero —. No quiero que te enfermes... No podrás jugar conmigo si te sientes mal…

Steven sólo pudo sonreírle de nueva cuenta, totalmente enternecido, con su mano enguantada le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente a Anthony, intentando con esto disipar un poco la angustia a través del afecto.

— En serio estoy bien — Le dijo — ¿Por qué no me muestras el cuento que quieres que te lea?

Aquello fue suficiente para que el niño se distrajera un poco. Era mejor así. Steve no se sentía que iba a poder explicarle porque no había probabilidades de que se enfermara por el frío de la nieve y gélido soplido del viento.

.

Anthony no podía evitar estar preocupado. Tomaba fuertemente la mano de Steve con su manita, sintiendo la tela del guante del rubio un tanto cálida, muy distinto a lo que sintió al abrazarle. Estaba entusiasmado por recibir su visita, pero se preocupaba porque no le gustaba la idea de que se enfermara.

Es decir... ¡Él mismo ya había pasado por eso! Y se sintió realmente fatal aquella vez; la garganta le ardía con lo que sea, su pecho parecía pesar toneladas además de que su cabeza parecía estarse quemando minuto a minuto, eso le había pasado una vez que estuvo un rato escondiéndose de Jarvis debajo de la nieve. Había sido divertido hasta la parte donde sus padres lo regañaron por la travesura, pero luego se veían preocupados por estar malito.

— Steve, no debes jugar en la nieve con el tiempo así — Repitió las palabras que fueron pronunciadas por su madre esa vez en la que se enfermó.

— ¿Jugar en la nieve?

— Sí. Sé que es divertido jugar a las escondidas bajo la nieve, pero luego se siente feo, no quiero que eso te pase a ti...

Escuchó una suave carcajada y vio al adulto negar con la cabeza, sonriente.

— No jugaba en la nieve, Tony.

— Pero... — No le discutió más al rubio, sino que le soltó y echó a correr al visualizar bien la puerta de la enorme biblioteca con la que contaban en su hogar.

Se tuvo que estirar un poco, colocándose de puntitas para alcanzar bien el picaporte y abrir la puerta de madera que separaba el pasillo de la biblioteca, uno de los lugares favoritos de Tony. Podía pasar tantas horas como se lo permitieran escuchando los cuentos que le leían allí, cuando Steve le visitaba siempre le pedía que pasaran el rato juntos allí, a veces duraban la tarde entera hasta la hora de la cena o incluso caía dormido entre tantos entretenidos relatos.

Al entrar ya estaba la chimenea encendida, cerca de esta la alfombra donde siempre se sentaba y un montón de libros de cuentos esperando a ser leídos en voz alta por el rubio. Se dio cuenta de que Steve se sorprendía un poco por la preparación de la pieza, y ante esto el castaño sólo sonrió animado.

— ¿Ya tenías todo preparado entonces?

— ¡Sí! Le pedí a Jarvis que preparara todo, aunque insistía que no vendrías porque cae mucha nieve del cielo... — Infló un poco las mejillas al recordar como Jarvis le discutía.

— ¿Cómo estabas tan seguro de que vendría en este momento? — Hasta la leña se notaba que no llevaba tanto rato encendida.

— Humm... — Anthony miró un enorme reloj que estaba en medio de un par de estanterías al fondo de la pieza. Hecho de madera con distintos adornos en dorado —. El reloj... suele estar con las agujas así cuando vienes — No sabía bien como era ese aparato, no había aprendido todavía cómo es que su madre o Jarvis le decían que era de tarde o de día sólo viendo aquél objeto, pero sabía bien que la aguja pequeña estaba en esa posición la mayoría de las veces en el que Steven venía a verlo durante el invierno. Tony era muy observador con tan sólo cuatro años de vida.

— Eres un niño listo — Le contestó Steve mirando la hora del reloj.

— Lo sé — Dijo alegre el castaño de cuatro años — ¡Ahora un cuento! — Impaciente tomó asiento en la alfombra junto a la cálida chimenea.

— No, Tony, espera. Quiero que tengas algo en claro primero.

— Bien... Pero después el cuento, ¿Sí?

— El señor Jarvis tuvo razón hace un rato. Tú no deberías abrir la puerta por ti mismo — Le dijo el mayor con ese semblante tan serio que incluso era similar al que su padre llevaba a veces en su cara.

— Pero fue sólo por un momentito, no me iba a enfermar por eso — Replicó el pequeño sintiendo que era quién tenía toda la razón.

— No sólo por eso, Tony. ¿Qué si era alguien peligroso? Eres muy pequeño, debes dejar que los adultos atiendan a las visitas.

— Tú no eres alguien peligroso — Respondió Tony confundido.

— No sabías que era yo.

El pequeño se levantó apresurado.

— ¡Claro que sí! Te vi llegar... — Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo decidido, un par de lagrimitas se acumularon en sus ojos por la pequeña reprimenda que estaba recibiendo. Incluso había un suave puchero emergiendo de sus labios.

— ¿Cómo?

— Te estaba esperando, te vi desde la ventana de mi habitación... Por eso bajé rápido, para que pudieras venir conmigo...

Escuchó al rubio suspirar, seguía sin sonreír como antes. Acaso... ¿Se había enojado con él? De ser así, iba a ponerse muy triste. Steven era de sus compañías favoritas, lo quería mucho. El pequeño sintió ganas de ponerse a llorar, frustrado por no poder tener ese rato agradable que tanto tenía con el rubio. No obstante, antes de que la primera lágrima saliera, el mayor tomó asiento en la alfombra.

— Bien, dime, ¿Qué historia quieres escuchar esta vez?

El infante se limpió con prisa aquellas gotitas saladas que estaban en sus ojos, antes de coger uno de los libros que más le habían gustado. Se lo colocó en el regazo a Steven y luego se sentó a un lado de éste. Sus ojitos centellaban de emoción por oírle.

— Te gusta mucho este, ¿Eh? — Dijo al reconocer el cuento que le iba a leer. El niño asintió — ¿Tenías muchas ganas de oír este? — Tony volvió a asentir —. Ya veo, pero, ¿No le pediste a Jarvis que te leyera esto?

Tony repentinamente se puso un poco tímido, no obstante, a los segundos contestó.

— Me gusta más cuando lo lees tú.

— ¿Es así? ¿Y eso por qué?

— Es porque hablas chistoso – Dijo con una sonrisita.

— ¿Eh? — El hombre frente a él se veía confundido, y el infante entonces soltó una risilla - ¿Chistoso?

— Sí, Jarvis no habla como tú, mamá y papá mucho menos. ¡Hablas chistoso, Steve!

Tony volvió a ver como el rubio le mostraba una sonrisa negando con la cabeza.

— Hablo diferente porque soy extranjero, Tony.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Significa que no nací en este país, Tony. Soy de afuera, un lugar mucho más lejos.

— ¡Oh, claro! — Tony captó de inmediato. Era pequeño, pero muy inteligente —. ¡Eres como la princesa de la historia!

— Algo así — Afirmó con gracia, abriendo entonces el libro de sus manos y ojeándolo hasta encontrar el principio de ese cuento.

Era el cuento favorito de Tony, uno de los más extensos, pero le fascinaba escucharlo una y otra vez. La historia trataba de una chica que venía de un pueblo muy, muy lejano, en búsqueda del significado de su existencia, no sabía bien cuál era su destino, por lo que iba de pueblo a pueblo, aventurándose incluso a cruzar el mar hasta otro país donde conoció al príncipe de aquél reino. Hubo varias dificultades porque el príncipe ya estaba comprometido, pero sin embargo al final lograron que su amor venciera las dificultades, porque el destino decía que debían estar juntos.

Una historia muy bonita en verdad, valía la pena escucharla una y otra vez. Tony abrazó a Steve como agradecimiento.

— Steve — Le llamó.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Crees en el destino?

Steven estuvo unos segundos meditándolo, y luego le sonrió con ternura.

.

¿Destino?

Para Steven, el concepto de destino era demasiado bueno para ser creíble. Muy fantasioso incluso para alguien que se trata de un ser mitológico supuestamente creado por la fantasía humana, a lo que luego se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado de esto último y que no tiene idea del origen de los vampiros, pero esto ya es tema aparte.

Recuerda muy bien a su madre hablándole sobre el destino, contándole como hasta un simple tropiezo podría llevarte hasta la persona que amarías por siempre.

_El destino de una persona solía estar previamente escrito, aunque algunos aspectos los podías ir cambiando, a final de cuentas, algo tan importante y mágico como encontrar el amor era una bendición con la que nacemos._

Sólo podría decir que ese dichoso destino estaba en los cuentos de hadas que leía para Tony, nada más.

Si de verdad fuese de esa manera de la que todos hablan, es más que obvio que tiene un pésimo karma. Decir que estaba destinado a algo o a alguien era mofarse de él. ¿Cómo encontrar un "destino" en la infinidad del tiempo? Un "destino" sonaba a culminar una historia o evento, un punto final, o quizá un punto de partida para luego ser llevado a otra culminación y así sucesivamente. No podría decir que tenía bien en claro la concepción de destino, partiendo desde el concepto que los demás le dan.

De tener que darle seguridad a aquello solamente podría decir, el destino no puede existir para los seres eternos como él.

Tocando el tema del karma, a veces éste puede ser muy injusto al momento de elegir. No es como si él se considerara merecedor de aquella maldición, él intentó ser bueno siempre; de niño fue obediente, respetaba mucho a su madre y a su padre, tenían sus pequeñas discusiones, pero nada que pasara de niñerías saliendo de alguien muy inmaduro para aquél entonces, se había unido al ejército para proteger a su país, a las personas, le gustaba defender y ayudar a aquél que lo necesitara, siempre con honor. No obstante, ¿Qué otra cosa había hecho?

Quizás, pese a sus intenciones, nunca llegó a hacer algo verdaderamente bueno, que sea digno de ser aplaudido o que por lo menos la humanidad en sí tuviese un beneficio. Era de lo que mucho quería, ayudar a las personas; no por recibir algo a cambio, sólo podía darse la satisfacción de que esa persona se sintiera bien ante las acciones de Steven. Cosa que no considera haber logrado alguna vez. Ni siquiera fue capaz de salvar a su mejor amigo, tal vez esto último era razón por la cual merecer ese castigo.

Pero, ¿Qué hay de Stark? Howard y Maria son de las personas más gentiles y honorables que pudo haber conocido. Ayudaban a tantos como podían, quizá había una mayor facilidad gracias al nivel monetario, pero a fin de cuentas protegían a las personas.

Ellos son muy distintos a cualquier aristócrata de ese país, o que cualquiera de los que había llegado a ver. A pesar de que estaban las clases sociales, no establecían una segregación social, trataban a todos de la misma manera, sin que hubiese una arrogancia de por medio para degradar al prójimo sólo por no compartir las mismas riquezas. Donaban a hospitales, donaban a orfanatos. Muchos de sus empleados venían de no tener nada, muriendo de hambre a su puerta y rogando por piedad, ellos les daban un trabajo, un techo cálido donde dormir y hasta un abrazo reconfortante que les devolvía la fé. Estaba seguro de que podía hacer una lista más larga llena de razones por la cual ellos merecían felicidad. Sin embargo, ¿Aquel destino estaba en contra de la felicidad de la pareja?

Lo recordaba muy bien, ¿Cómo olvidar ese día?

La primera parte de aquél suceso no la sabía muy bien, ni siquiera Howard, a un año de esto, se ha sentido lo suficientemente bien para contarle a más detalle lo que ocurrió, sólo sabe que lo habían contactado rápido porque la pareja Stark con la que se había encariñado ya, acababa de tener un accidente con el carruaje. Justamente estaban en invierno, seguramente el suelo estaba tan cubierto de un hielo resbaladizo que las ruedas del carruaje no pudieron con él.

¿Culpa de quién manejaba a los caballos? ¿Los caballos se asustaron? No lo sabía, sólo necesitaba saber del bienestar de la pareja, del hijo que ya tenían y del que Maria estaba concibiendo. Había ido a todo prisa a su encuentro, cogiendo el único caballo con el cual contaba, sintiendo la desesperación y el miedo en sus venas como cualquier humano.

Aquella noche helada había llegado a la mansión, entrando casi corriendo al umbral. Pidió explicaciones y lo único que le indicaron era que subiera las escaleras. Se encontró con Tony, sano y salvo, con una carita llena de miedo que le partió el corazón en mil pedazos, arrimado a su padre quien estaba notablemente tenso.

Iba a preguntar algo, entonces en ese instante Anthony habló. Con esa vocecita de cascabel quebrado.

— ¿Mami estará bien? — Nuevamente Steve sintió que su alma se rompió al oírlo así.

— No lo sé, Anthony. Debemos esperar — Esa respuesta seca fue lo único que salió de Howard. Nunca le había visto ni oído hablar así, lo usual era verle animado, aunque lógicamente la situación no estaba para eso.

— Tengo miedo... — Tony mostraba un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba aterrado y eso se notaba.

— No resolverás nada así, Anthony — De nuevo el padre estaba siendo seco.

Steven se colocó en cuclillas para limpiarle las lágrimas al pequeño que estaba a un paso de empezar q llorar. Se había fijado que Howard tenía golpes y estaba un poco magullado, recibió parte del impacto también, pero Tony se notaba ileso.

— Estoy seguro de que tu madre se pondrá bien — Le alentó Steve antes de besarle la frente.

Tony entonces sollozó. ¿Cómo hacer que se controlara? Era un pequeño de tres años, asustado por el misterioso estado de su madre. Necesitaba apoyo, pero tal parece que su propio padre también estaba en necesidad de apoyo.

— Tranquilo, pequeño — Steve abrazó al niño, quien empezó a llorar.

— ¡Quiero a mi mami! — Exclamó en un llanto, tirando de la chaqueta de Howard. El pequeño se veía demasiado desesperado como para ser paciente. ¡Amaba a su madre! ¡Necesitaba verla, asegurarse de que estaba bien y que su hermanito de la panza también!

— Estate quieto, Anthony — Esta vez la voz de Howard fue mucho más fuerte, no le gritó, pero fue frío, como si no le importara el estado emocional de su pequeño hijo. Y esto último enojó de sobremanera a Steve.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? — Preguntó Steve serio, soltando a Anthony que temblaba todavía.

No hubo una respuesta concreta de parte de Stark, más que un suave asentimiento y el rubio miró que se levantaba.

— Hablaré con tu papá un momento. ¿De acuerdo?

El castaño asintió entre sollozos.

Steve y Howard se apartaron un poco. Howard no era un mal hombre, se notaba que estaba muerto de miedo también, y quizá por eso se mostraba áspero ahora incluso con su hijo.

— Creo que está siendo algo duro, señor Stark.

— ¿Quieres enseñarme como criar a mi propio hijo?

— Usted sabe muy bien que no suele ser así con Tony. Sólo tiene tres años, es lógico que tema por perder a su madre.

Silencio.

— No quiero presionarlo. Si necesita hablar conmigo de esto en algún momento, estoy allí para oírlo — Le dijo Steve mirándolo directo a los ojos, mostrando fortaleza — Distraeré un poco a Tony. Se ve muy asustado. Cuando haya noticias, puede avisarme. Le deseo de la manera más sincera de que su esposa y el bebé estén bien.

Howard asintió nada más, Steve no pedía una mayor respuesta de un hombre que estaba roto. Le dio un abrazo de apoyo y después caminó de nuevo hasta Tony, quien no paraba de llorar, lo cogió en sus brazos utilizando su mano para limpiar un poco aquellas lágrimas.

— Ven, todo va estar bien. ¿Quieres que juguemos? ¿Escuchar un cuento? Puedo leerlos para ti si quieres, pero por favor, no llores. Me harás llorar a mí también — Bromeó con esto último caminando por el pasillo.

Tony había aceptado la oferta de los cuentos, sería la primera vez en la que Steve le lee un cuento, sólo había entrado un par de veces a la biblioteca de los Stark.

Bajó al niño y lo cogió de su manita, la piel de Anthony desprendía calor, todo lo contrario de su propia piel.

Se sentó cerca de la chimenea, le leyó un cuento, luego otro, hasta el punto en el que el infante se quedó dormido.

Luego de esto, lo llevó a su habitación para recostarlo y arropar su pequeño cuerpo. Hecho esto, recibió la información por la que esperaba: Maria se encontraba estable, estuvo cerca de la muerte, pero se salvó, algo increíble, lo cual conllevó pagar un precio muy alto; el bebé que llevaba en su vientre abultado en aquel entonces no pudo sobrevivir, y en verdad, era improbable que volviera a concebir.

Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Por qué Howard y María merecerían ese amargo destino? Nunca lo comprendería.

Ya había pasado un año después de eso, y estaba claro que los padres de Tony no eran los mismos. ¿Otra razón para aborrecer diciembre? Sí, porque esto formaba parte de la lista de sucesos amargos, también en diciembre.

.

Pasó el tiempo con Tony hasta el anochecer, a la hora de la cena se retiró como comúnmente hacía. Cogió su caballo y lo echó a andar a paso lento, oyendo el viento silbar y la nieve caer. Lo que no notó fue que a medio camino, ya entrando al pueblo para ir hasta su morada una mujer de cabellos rojos le miraba desde lejos con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Steven Rogers, ¿eh? Parece que también le agrada jugar a ser humano — La preciosa mujer sonrió.

...Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Entre las redes de una viuda  
> .  
> N/A: Seré lo más breve posible en esta nota.  
> Si quieren saber la razón de por la cual hubo tardanza: mala organización y procrastinación. He allí el resumen de mis razones.  
> No, no me coloqué diciembre en el fic porque estamos en diciembre, la verdad fue pura coincidencia.  
> Ya tenía un pequeño adelanto y terminé el capítulo ayudándome de pañuelos. ¿Por qué? Pues porque me enfermé de repente ayer ;A;  
> Tengan en cuenta que quiero mucho a Bella, a Mrs y a las personas que lean esto, porque la verdad me siento malita :'c  
> No pondré fecha esta vez para la próxima actualización, sólo lo haré lo más pronto posible.  
> Quien adivine la referencia del cuento que Steve le lee al Tony shota, se lleva un premio (?)  
> PD: dejaré la fecha de publicación de esto por aquí porque la última pregunta es para un futuro (????)  
> 31/12/2016  
> Edit 06/01/2017: Había olvidado echarle la otra revisada a esto para publicarlo en las demás plataformas. Gracias a una chica que me lo recordó por Facebook :’D


End file.
